The present invention relates generally to a universal infrared heat source controller, and more particularly to a controller for a single infrared source capable of being programmed to act as a target for a missile target seeker.
A previous test system in use requires two controllers and two heat sources. Each controller must use its own heat source. It is necessary to switch from the operation of one controller to the other. The switching procedure involves: 1. Removing the heat source that is in the collimating tube and placing it on the provided holding shelf. 2. Unplugging the interface cable from the one controller and plugging it into the one to be used. 3. Performing the recommended calibration after switching controllers. The disadvantage to the system is that it is time consuming and also causes wear on the cabling. The disadvantages to the controllers are: 1. The heat sources are not provided with adequate protection. Heat sources burn up on a yearly basis. 2. Lack of support for repair and calibration of the controllers from the manufacturer. 3. Some of the circuitry in the controllers is unreliable. Repeatability of the controllers is not as good as it needs to be and they need frequent repairs.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,372, to Wirick et al, which describes a target for calibrating and testing infrared devices. Barnett et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,000, supply energy to a heat source 13 used to test a missile 11. The heat source is operated by a controller 14 connected to a programmer 15. Heat energy impinging on IR cell 17 actuates a detector 18. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,252, Lorenz discusses a calibration method and apparatus for optical scanners used to scan cloudscapes or landscapes from above the earth in an aircraft or spacecraft. Operation in the infrared area of the optical spectrum is described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,265 to Buse et al describes a simulator array and method for evaluating the tracking capability of a passive target seeker. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,792 to Grone, a counter-based simulated target generator is used to generate signals for testing a radar system.